Technical Field
The present invention relates to apparatus for detecting interference in wireless signals
Related Art
Signal interference is the inevitable result of the proliferation of wireless systems. Home networking, Bluetooth enabled devices, broadcast digital television, or even a microwave oven, can all contribute potential interference. Regulatory and environmental restrictions further compound these problems by limiting the distribution of new transmitter sites, forcing base station transceivers to share towers.
There are several apparatus on the market today designed to detect interference which may affect the quality of wireless signals. These apparatus include, for example, the Anritsu MT8222A Base Station Analyzer and the MS272xB line of Spectrum Analyzers, all available from Anritsu Company, Morgan Hill, Calif. These apparatus, among others, implement several methods of measuring and analyzing interference including measuring signal strength, received signal strength indication (RSSI), spectrograms, real-time scanning, and Error Vector Spectrum (EVS). However, when interference is weak enough to be buried under the spectrum of the desired signal and when the desired signal is present during the entire period of time that interference is present, current apparatus' ability to detect interference is weakened.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an apparatus for detecting interference in wireless signals.